Motion simulators have been around for many years. However, many of these devices are extremely expensive to build, and elaborate and complex to operate. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,128 to Wachsmuth et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,375 to Samicola; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,784 to Carmein. Additionally, these patents do not have the exterior appearance and structures of the actual devices that are being simulated such as automobiles, trucks, military conveyances, and water borne vehicles.
Other patents of interest that the inventors are also aware of include U.S. Pat. Des. No. 345,178 to Peterson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,266 to Edinburg; U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,099 to Fett; U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,407 to Manabe and U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,766 to Touzeau et al.
All of the above patents are generally concerned with a motion simulation effect for a single user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,784 to Carmein in FIGS. 17-20 shows two users but limits that to an interactive application in a virtual reality environment such as "teaching dancing lessons . . . simulating wrestling . . . " between two persons. While FIG. 20 shows two persons in a simulator, that application is for the users to only be on the receiving end of getting simulation effects, and not for independently controlling and operating the simulation effects.
None of these patents allow for full interactivity from both the driver and the passenger in a full motion simulator. None of these patents allow for both the driver and the passenger to be able to separately and independently control the simulator.